


The End of Perfection

by my_fangirl_feels



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Cecil's dream become reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos POV

"C-Carlos?" I turn to see my boyfriend looking at me through teary eyes.

"What's wrong Cecil?" I say as I snuggle up to him. Tears are now running down his face and he's gasping to catch his breath.

"I-I had a dream that you almost died a-and had to leave Night Vale," Cecil said.

"Oh, Cecil, sweetheart I would never leave you no matter what," I said still trying to comfort him. I trace Cecil's jaw with my hand as my lips find his. The kiss is sweet and long, lingering just enough to where we are both out of breath. "Okay?" I say resting my forehead on Cecil's.

"Okay," he says giving me small smile. I love that smile. It's gorgeous and wonderful and could probably cure cancer. If smiles could cure cancer, scientifically speaking.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask as I brush some stray blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Sure," Cecil whispered.

I go into the kitchen and grab some eggs out of the fridge. I start scrambling the eggs.

Cecil comes shuffling out of our room into the kitchen and sits at the table. He lays his head in his arms. I walk up behind him and begin massaging his shoulders.

"It was a dream Cecil. It's okay, sweetheart," I try to say soothingly.

"It was so real Carlos... I had thought I lost you. I thought I would never see you again," he says this all without lifting his head.

"Well I'm here now," I say.

Cecil looks up a sad look on his face, "Carlos, can you stay home today?"

"Of course Cecil! I'll call in sick today," I kiss his forehead and it earns me smile.

"Carlos your eggs are burning."

"Shit!" I run to the stove and try to rescue my eggs but it's too late. "Is toast okay?"

" Toast is perfect," Cecil says wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my shoulder. "You are perfect."

•••

Cecil POV

"Carlos?" I say my voice shaky. "Carloooos are you there?"

"CECIL!"

I turn and see Carlos on the ground, his chest bloody. Too much blood, I think to myself. I rush to his side and apply pressure to the wound.

"Don't worry Carlos! The sheriffs secret police will be here soon! Just stay with me please!!!" I say with tears streaming down my face.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE BODY," I hear from overhead.

"I will see you soon okay?" I say as I kiss Carlos's hand.

"See you soon," Carlos says. He is the lifted into a blue helicopter.

~

"WHERE IS HE!?" I shout in the community hospital. "CARLOS!? CARLOS ARE YOU HERE!?" There are nurses and doctors pulling me back. I feel a sharp pain in my neck and then everything goes black.

~

I wake up in a hospital bed. I look around for Carlos. I see his bloody lab coat hanging on the door.

"C-carlos? Carlos are you there?" No answer.

"Cecil glad to see you have woken up," I turn to see a doctor in blue scrubs.

"W-where is Carlos?" I ask.

"Carlos had to... Go away."

"Go away? What do you mean go away?" I say as my eyes well up with tears.

"Well as you know Carlos had an accident and he was too injured to stay at our hospital."

"So he just gone?" Tears are now falling down my face.

"Yes. I'm sorry Cecil," said the doctor with little to no sympathy, almost like it happens everyday.

The last thing I remembered was the sobs that wracked my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, filler chapter

Carlos POV

"Hey Cec, how's your day so far?" I say talking into my phone.

"Ummm, I'm okay, I guess... I'm just really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Cecil said, his voice muffled.

"You sound sad. Do you want me to come to the station? I could bring you lunch or something?"

I wonder what's wrong with Cecil. I know be had that nightmare last night but he should know that I would never leave him! Not by choice anyways.

"Umm, yeah, yeah that'd be nice," the words stumble out of Cecil's mouth quickly. He's definitely not himself.

"Okay, I'll be there soon sweetheart. I love you, Cecil." I make sure to emphasize that last part.

"See you soon, Carlos. I love you too." I could hear the smile on his lips as he said those four words.

It makes me happy to know that I could do that to him. Make him forget whatever's on his mind at that moment. I guess thats what love is.

***

Cecil POV

I hate lying to Carlos and saying that nothing is wrong. He is the one I love, shouldn't I tell him the truth?

I hang up the phone and put my head in my hands.

When did it come to this? I ask myself. When did I decide that lying to him would be the best option?


End file.
